


a kiss under a sakura tree (one-shot)

by CatalystGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japan, Japanese Culture, New York City, Reader-Insert, Spring, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystGirl/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: The reader wants to go to Japan with one of the avengers, unfortunately, no one is available, so it will go to Stephen Strange and the two will go to Japan to spend some time alone.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 4





	a kiss under a sakura tree (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I will not be really online here because I will go on a holiday this Sunday, I am posting fics that I already wrote for a long time.  
> I apologize if the spring theme is a little out of tune right now that we are in Summer!

Getting ready for hanami is challenging, even if there's a problem, it will never be like finding a hanami mate and most importantly deciding on a single person in the Stark Tower.

So, why not look outside the Stark Tower?

Your clothes are on the bed and you decide to get dressed to go to Stephen Strange, maybe he would come forward, unlike everyone else who asked to accompany you.

"I don't understand why they all came back, who is it that refuses a trip to Japan!" you think, as you reach the great house of the sorcerer, every time you are fascinated by how mysterious and imposing it is.

Spring is also felt in New York and that gentle spring breeze that looks like every year, touches your face, making you smile.

After a bit of walking you arrive and your heart beats crazy, it seems to go to the rhythm of the song that you hear in the headphones, romantic but full of rhythm and sweet words, even though Valentine's Day had already passed by a long time, you were aware that that hanami would be the right chance to say those words, words that you waited to say for quite a while now.

With the phone in hand, and the tickets on the screen, you knock on the big door that separates you from the person you're trying something for, you fix your dress, and as soon as you see the door open on your own, you don't even think twice and go in.

Silence looms in the great hall and the sorcerer, not even trace.

Frightened, you decide to climb the stairs and at the last step you see a sorcerer flying, unable to command his cloak, Stephen falls on you but at the same time squeezes you to protect yourself.

"In short, cloak! You make me make bad figures in front of a guest!" says Stephen, throwing the mantle elsewhere, but before the fight is over, the two realize that the host was you and recompose, paying attention to every single detail of yours.

"Good morning, you have to excuse me if I swooped on you, it wasn't my intention" Stephen apologizes and approaches a little to his face you notice that he is blushed by embarrassment, you reassure him: "Quiet, you don't have to worry, finding, you didn't do it in bad faith I was here to ask you something..."

You and Stephen go to his studio and he offers you tea, you don't refuse it, you wanted to snack and it seemed as if the man had read you in his mind, you sit down and notice that nothing has changed since the last visit.

"So, you and I would be proposing a trip to Japan only you and I, did I get it right?" asks Stephen, it seems too good to be true, even he does not actually believe it, you answer him: "You understand well, why... don't you want to come?"

In the end, you have slight doubts, but he takes your hand and says, "I will come willingly."  
  


The day of the trip arrives faster than expected and Tony asks you if you want to be escorted to the airport, but avoid making him uncomfortable and you meet Stephen under the Stark Tower, as soon as you see him notice that he has a relaxed air.

It takes you a long time to get to the airport thanks to a portal created by the latter and you reach the gate.

They almost mistake you for a couple, although for you it's a source of pride, no one ever thought of such compliments when you were in New York.

After a long plane ride, you arrive in Tokyo and already dream, your first night together as a couple, then remember that you and Stephen have not yet declared yourself but you have only had little flirtations and nothing more.

The ryokan you're staying in is small and welcoming, and the lady who runs it immediately admires the choice you made and tells you that in the package you have chosen there is the private onsen, you turn red and reach Stephen, who, tired from the trip, finds him lying on the futon.

"Stephen! Are you already asleep? you ask and Stephen doesn't answer you, you lie next to him and look forward to the man waking up.

It scares you and takes you in his arms, you hear him laughing.

"Did you like this little trick?" he asks, and you say, "P-not at all!" I'm going to go put on the yukata if you don't mind, I'll be back right away."  
  


The first night went well, you and Stephen decide to get dressed immediately to take their seats to look at the cherry blossoms and before you go out you have breakfast, you are both satisfied, so go out and go to Yoyogi-Koen park, the closest and most romantic according to the elderly lady, owner of the Ryokan who is now your friend.

Take everything you need at Kombini and full of energy, finally arrive at the park.

Stephen takes little time to fix it, you think he used some tricks of his own, but you decide not to suspect because you see him amused by the situation.

You and he sit on the picnic blanket and talk about the most and least, you agree both to stay until the evening, start to do numerous tricks of prestige and do not stop smiling even a minute, meanwhile a large crowd of Japanese people gather around you admiring the magic tricks of your beloved.

You hear a lot of people say, "わぁ。 すごいね!" or "かっこいい!" in short, those who have more and feel that the girls behind you talk about how lucky you are!

You and Stephen see how fun it is to stay in the park and you just send photos to others to make them jealous, instilling it was their choice not to accompany you, even if deep in your heart, you are grateful for their choice.

Stephen touches your shoulder and says, "Don't you mind if I go away for a second?" I'm going to the nearest combine and I'm coming back, you nod, because you don't have time to respond, say hello and wait for his return.  
  


An hour passes and now it's seven o'clock in the evening, Stephen arrives and with him, he has two bottles of matcha, two bento, sweets and something in the pocket of his pants, you can not understand what it is and you decide to ignore the whole thing, let him surprise you.

You have to admit, the bento he chose for you you find it delicious and as you eat, Stephen watches you and smiles.

"If you'd come here with Clint, you'd have gone to sleep all the time!" you think, amused by the stupid thought, and in that time you just imagine other scenarios, with other people, you turn around and notice Stephen admiring the night sky and feeling the first blast.

"It's beautiful," you say, admiring the scenery that your eyes see and during that show so romantic, you hear someone holding you to themselves.

"Stephen, what do you combine?" you ask, embarrassed, and he replies, chuckling, "I wanted to be near you. you know I'm really grateful to be here with you, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time."

Those final words, they make you go into jug broth and Stephen takes your hands, clutching them as much as he can, notice that he doesn't want to let you go and squeeze it as much as you can.

As the fires continue, Stephen pulls out a small piece of paper and that identified object that you had previously noticed in his pocket.

"I hope you like it, it's not much but I want you to have this little gift," says Stephen, open it and see that it is a necklace with a pendant, in this pendant, there is a cherry blossom, so much so that you get excited at the sight of the gift that you hold it.

His shoulder is full of tears and mascara, but that doesn't mean it bothers him, in fact, he takes a handkerchief and wipes away those tears that ruined your face.

Stephen, then, takes the paper and reads you that haiku that, thinking about it, you will have a hard time forgetting, however strong your bond with the sorcerer.

"Which fingers will touch those red flowers in the future?" as the haiku finishes, touches your lips, red from the lipstick you have, you remain still and you are immediately bewitched by the choice of man, then ask him: "You chose a haiku by Matsuo Basho, you are not?" and Stephen nods.

"You know Steph, I don't want to go back to New York," you admit, and Stephen laughs, "You know that in New York, we have our lives, our friends, and our affections," you immediately retort, "Steph, I meant in a different way..."

The man instantly understands and you see that it turns red, like a pepper.

"In the future, if we ever get together again, I want to be with you," he admits, and Stephen nods, "Yes, I too. you have to excuse me, I'm certainly not the most romantic person of creation, but...".

You shut him up and give him a slight kiss on the lips.

The day is over and returns to Ryokan, after settling down you go to sleep and before you fall asleep, think back to that short holiday that you have granted yourself.

You are both aware that returning to those moments in the future will be a dream and you will probably come back to relive that same experience.

On your return to New York, the Avengers welcome you and at the news of your engagement, they make all the jumps of joy, especially Tony, who with his usual harassing bother to your boyfriend.

Smile when you see the people you love the most in the world and thank God, who introduced you to both them and Stephen Strange, the man you love.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *わぁ～。すごいね!=Oh, my God. Amazing right!  
> *かっこいい=That's cool！


End file.
